


We'll meet again

by JaderTroes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Religion, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaderTroes/pseuds/JaderTroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Homestuck was set in the late 50’s, and the two Strider brothers had lost just about everything?<br/>Dave is 16 years old and lost as hell without his parents, the only person he can turn to is his older bro, Dirk, who's never around anymore. Are there going to be repercussions to Dave’s future actions though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I have to do is dream

Your hand slowly ghosted over the LP’s on the shelf as your mind raced over what to play right now. Should you show him the new vinyl you had just gotten or maybe something you know John would enjoy right off the bat. You chose the latter of the two and went with something you know John would be familiar with.

Plucking the sleeve off the shelf, you remove the large round disk from the paper then walked over to the player. Lifting the arm, you set the vinyl in place, then presumably let the arm fall back into place of the sunken grooves.  
It started out slowly, but very familiar. John grinned as he heard the sweet voices begin to harmonize.

_‘There must be some word today from my boyfriend so far away.  
Please, Mister Postman, look and see.  
Is there a letter, a letter for me?  
I've been standing here waiting, Mr. Postman, oh, so patiently  
For just a card or just a letter sayin' he'll be comin' home to me._

The words flowed wispily out of the cracking vinyl speakers. You tap you foot to the beat as your egghead best friend bobbed his head along. John was an ace guy, kind of too ace for your taste sometimes which could leave a bitter taste in your mouth. It’s hard to admit that someone’s slicker than you, but hey nobody’s perfect.

When the woman began to sing into the higher notes, John winced as the speakers cracked a little harder from the pitch. You know that your speakers aren’t the best since you play them the loudest that they’ll go, but you know that your brother can’t afford to buy you new ones anytime soon.

The song slowly ended, almost too soon for your taste, but now you can really show Egbert what you brought him over to your dumpy shack for. Alright your place wasn’t too bad. It was small, with a tiny kitchen, small dining room that linked with the living room, one bathroom, and two extremely small bedrooms, but hey no complaints from your end.

“Alright Egbert, now for what I really brought you over for.” You grin as you remove the last LP and put on the new one that your brother had just snagged for a real deal over at the music shop. The vinyl began to spin as the smooth melody began to play out what you had been waiting for all during school before you rushed over here with John to show him.

_‘Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream_

You watch to make sure there aren’t going to be any forms of dismissal from John, but he seemed to getting into it as well. He looks over to you with his dopey glasses on and flashes his casual cheesy grin, like the kind that you usually give to your parents on Christmas because you’ve just found out they’ve gotten you the biggest item on your wish list that year. John was a goofy looking kid, but very clean at least. And ace, but only you thought John was ace, everyone else saw him as the nerd kid from up north.

“It’s really good Strider, almost don’t regret coming here now.”

You nod with approval now, “good”. The two of you let the whole A-side finish up before speaking again.

“So I’m going to guess that we’re going to forgo working on our homework tonight?” John asks.

“You should know me by now Egbert. I don’t like doing my work anyway.”

“Doesn’t your brother care if you do or not? Man my dad wouldn’t let me leave the house if my work wasn’t finished. I’d be in a real bind ya’ know.”

You shrug, “yeah, but he’s my brother, not my parent. He doesn’t really give a rats ass what I do.”

“Oh….” Silence fell over the two of you.

“You wanna stay for dinner or something?”

You felt obliged to be at least courteous and invite John to stay for supper, even if you’d rather have him not stay for that long. That’s at least what Dirk would want you to do.

“Sorry Dave, but I don’t think I can tonight. See, my dad’s got this thing he’s gotta take me to later tonight with him. It’s some sort of big gig or something with his work, and they’re all taking their families out to dinner or something. Sorry though.”

You felt a pinch of relief as he spoke. It’s not that you don’t like John, he’s your best friend for Pete’s sake; it’s just that too much John is prone to create an irritable Dave. 

“Don’t sweat it Egbert, I don’t think my Bro could make anything half as good as a restaurant.” It was true though as much as Dave hated to admit it. His brother was cut out for circuits, not cooking. Hell, Dave couldn’t even remember the last time he had a decent tasting meal. 

The two of you soon fell into a synch together while listening to albums after albums that your brother and you had collected throughout the years. Grab an LP’s off the shelf, put it back, grab a new one, and put that one back.

The synch hadn’t faltered even as your brother walked through the door around 7:00 or so. John was lying sprawled out onto the couch holding a book in hand while listening to the music. You were lying on your stomach right in front of the player, because this was the most comfortable position one could be in to listen to the music full blast without blowing out another speaker.

Your brother was as silent as ever, it had taken you years to finally train your ears to hear his movements around you. Usually, you’d be able to tell when he’s sneaking up on you, but right now isn’t the best time to be listening for him with the noise blasting in front of you.

You felt a sudden jolt running up your spine as two large hands made their way down your sides, “Hey dolly, ya free tonight?” a sudden clasp to your hips as your brother whispered it so close that you could almost feel the way that his tongue rolled as he spoke.

“Fuck Bro!” You swing your body around elbow out read to hit him good in the side, but he flash stepped so quickly you couldn’t tell where he had went. You resorted to letting out a flustered sigh as you look up to see his arrogant mug grinning down towards you. “You could just say hello like a normal person you know.” He’s still leaning closely over you as his face contorts into something even eviler looking than before. You don’t know how he possibly did it, but then again he is Dirk.

He leans in closer so your faces are inches apart; you can tell he’s studying your features closely, daring you to move. He runs his hands down your chest as he let out a heavily played sigh that could probably win him a fucking academy award, “Davey, I thought you were my babe though, my bird.” His hands fell from you with, leaving a trail of fire wherever they trailed. He then proceeded to grab your cheeks and squish your face together; making your lips pucker out and eyes scrunch a little. 

“How was school Dave?”

You try your best to articulate these next words to your fullest seeing that your face was being violated at the moment, no forgo that last statement, YOU were being violated at the moment. “It was okay.”

“Yeah no more fights I hope, wouldn’t want anyone to hurt my defenseless baby bro.” He jostled your head from left to right lightly.

You could feel your face quickly reddening from embarrassment, “Really, could you get off me now, I think you’re freaking Egbert out.”

Bro looked over towards the couch to see Egbert just observing the two of you from over the lip of his book. The look on John’s face said plainly confused, but yet undoubtedly scared. “Don’t worry, I won’t molest you Egbert.” Bro thankfully released your face and got up.

“You sticking around for a while John?”

“Oh no Mr. Strider, I uh, gotta be going soon.”

Bro understood, family is important and all. “Alright suit yourself. Dave after Egbert leaves I’ve got supper waiting for us in the kitchen alright.”

“Cool.” You wave him off as you lightly massage your sore cheeks. Bro then turned on his heels and walked down the hall to his room as Dave presumed.

x-x-x-x-x

You stay in your room for the rest of the night after the two of you had eaten dinner. You lay on your back as you count the holes you’ve made in your ceiling from throwing things at it. Yet again something really gross your brother had managed to scrounge up with what little money he actually has left after paying bills and buying junk. You’re not going to complain to him though; you know that he tries really hard to keep things as close to as they were before the accident two years ago. You go without a lot more than you used to, which you don’t mind at all.

You roll over onto your side and tightly pull your pillow in closer to you as you lay across your bed. You press your face into it and fight back the sudden urge to just scream.

Sometimes you want to just let it all out, but your brother isn’t in the position to deal with your angst-filled teenage ass right now. He’s been getting home later than before; its 7:00 now where it used to be 6:00 last year. Your brother works in the local automotive shop, and always comes home with his hands covered in black soot and his black wife beater having one more hole in it than the day before. He works hard the keep the two of you out of debt, but it’s only been getting harder with the expense of the funeral added on top of all the other debts your parents had left behind for the two of you to magically work out.

Your grip lightens on your pillow as your heavy breathing slowly eradicates into long inhales. You feel like you’ve lost everything all at once at times. It wasn’t only your parents you had lost during the accident; you also had lost your brother. Sure, not physically gone but yet theoretically missing from you, like a part of you had lost him after all.

Fuck, life’s messed up. You quickly change position onto your back again as your stare upwards into total darkness now as your light bulb flickers out. Damn, you should probably tell Bro about that tomorrow. Dirk, he floods the gates of your mind and is refusing to go away. You hate it how you look at him. He’s only four years older than you and border lining true adulthood beyond awkward late teen years. You’re fifteen now, and are pretty sure you’re a lot more mature than kids your age. Maybe not as mature as Egbert though, that guy acts pretty damn convincingly professional at times, it kills me. 

Your fingers begin to idly circle your bed sheets. There’s just something about Dirk that makes everything seem wrong. You try to avoid him at all costs when at home together, but some way or another he finds ways to taunt you endlessly. It’s probably just you though. His body is what kills you the most though; it’s just godly which shouldn’t be mortally possible, but somehow he’s made it happen. You can’t take your eyes off the way he walks sometimes, or the way his hips swing mindlessly as he hums to his favorite song while working on the piece of shit car your parents nicely left behind. Too bad it’s completely totaled, and Bro’s been working on it for the past year or so. But still, it’s nice sometimes to just notice the small things he does like while talking he sometimes licks his lips which really gets you going.

It’s so, so wrong, and ridiculous to think of Dirk that way, but you can’t protest that you’ve had your fantasies. Fuck. You could feel the sudden rush to his groin area. This is wrong. You slide your idle hand down to cover your abdomen. Feeling the trail of soft hair, you follow it to the hem of your shorts. You stop suddenly, choked up now because you can hear Dirk's door click open as heavy footsteps soon followed.

You wait for Dirk to burst in at any moment, but he didn’t. To your relief you heard more footsteps then the door clicking back shut.

You rub yourself through the fabric a few times before pushing your hand into the front of the shorts and grasping. You had trained yourself to be quiet, you bit your lip as you begin to pump your hand slowly. You imagined this is how Dirk would start it out, slow and pleasurable. You would look up at him through cracked lids, both eyes in deep contact; red vs. orange. He would run his thumb over the top of your head, once, twice; then trail back down.

He’d keep no repetition at all, going from light fingers to full strokes. Craning your neck slightly, Dirk would begin kissing from side to side on your neck. Dirk’s hands were most likely skilled in ways that yours could probably never imitate, but you can pretend that they were his. His long fingers could easily wrap around your length. 

You begin to quicken the pace. Dirk would kiss down to your nipples where he’d suckle on each one giving both equal attentions. With his free hand, Dirk would massage your inner thigh, rubbing up and down it. He’d push open your leg slightly as his hand trailed elsewhere. 

With his other hand, he would cup around your balls and give them a light squeeze. Dirk would play with them for a bit as he continued to pick up the pace on your shaft. Your hand quickens, as you being to feel close, but you don't want it to end yet. Head turned to the side you breath out hotly against your sweat saturated pillow, feeling the pressure build up.

Dirks hand would trace down your perineum, then up it. He’d apply pressure to this one spot that made your toes curl involuntarily as you bite down hard onto your bottom lip. Your other hand began to falter as you massaged the tender area, but began a steadier pace while rubbing at the base of your dick then all the way back up to rub once more at your head’s beading wetness.

He would go back up and kiss you on the lips, then softly along the jaw until he reached your earlobe which he gratefully nipped at. His voice was shaky, but firm as he repeatedly whispers into your ear, “Dave… Davey… come for me Dave.” Your hand grips tighter as you yank yourself harder and faster. It wasn’t long after that you had spilled your seeds all over you as you rode out the rest, slowing down your slicked hand.

Stilling for a moment, you catch your breath before pulling your sticky hand out of the shorts. Taking them off completely you throw them under your bed where you knew Bro would never look. You wipe your dirty hand on the sheets, still feeling an afterglow. Pulling your covers up you stretch your arms outwards to get more comfortable, while listening to hallowed sounds of the house.

It hit you hard though no less than a minute after you had began to feel your eyelids grow heavy. What you had just done wasn’t the first time, and were horrified to know that it wasn’t going to be your last either.


	2. If I'm a slave, then it's a slave I want to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The italicized part is a memory of Dave's.

**Give me your lips, the lips you only let me borrow  
Love me tonight and let the devil take tomorrow  
I know that I must have your kiss although it dooms me  
Though it consumes me, your kiss of fire  
**

 

“No more breaks kiddo.”

“But I’m tired Dirk, can’t I just sit down for a little bit.”

It bothered you whenever your brother spoke because his mouth always stayed in a straight line no matter what emotion displayed, “No.”

“Screw it, I’m gonn’ sit down now.” You defiantly prop yourself up against a nearby tree, the shade protecting you from the sweltering Texan sun. You wipe off your forehead with the back of your hand while dropping the other to your side.

Dirk impassively waltzed over to you and yanked you up by your arm, “come on ya’ sissy, get up, besides we’re almost done. Fifteen more minutes, top.”

You grunt as he pulls you up onto your feet, “Bro, I don’t see WHY we have to train so hard.”

Dirk begins to rewrap his hands for the second time that session, “You never know Dave, might need it someday when some creep is botherin’ you.”

“That’s just hypothetical nonsense Bro, besides no one is going to fuck wit’ me while you’re still around.”

“I won’t always be around Dave,” Dirk begins to uppercut the air with one fist while the other set steadily in a blocking position, “besides it builds character, now rewrap your hands kid.”

And that was all that was said. 

You never enjoyed complaining.

Your brother was right. It did build character because it gave you something to stand on while being pushed around. It allowed you to have the experience and knowledge of fighting techniques that could save your sorry butt one day. It gave you courage, and at one point in your life you were defenseless, a coward. You should be graveling at your brothers feet, thanking him for being kind enough in giving up his time to teach you.

-x-x-x-x-x-  
 _  
Your first day of the sixth grade was successfully over; Dirk waiting for you by the outfield. You now briskly walk home with your older brother, pitching a baseball into the air and catching it as you talked his ears off about anything and everything._

_“That’s ace lil’ man. What else happened today?”_

_“Well, besides the fact that I’m almost out of elementary now, I pitched the ball faster than John during lunch today. And John is the best pitcher in our grade. That makes me the first best now, right?”_

_He laughed, mouth still miraculously in a line, “Sure lil’ man, you could say that.”_

_As you approached your house an idea popped into your head, “Wanna see how fast I can pitch?”_

_“You can if you want to.”_

_You open the gate to your house quickly, “Alright, then I’ll show you. Go stand over there.” You direct him towards the other side of the yard, and he patiently stands there awaiting you to pitch it to him_

_You pull your throwing arm back, steadying yourself as you aim it right towards him. You swing your entire torso around bringing your leg up just like the professionals do and everything. Then you let him have it. No, more like you let your kitchen window have it._

_Shattered into hundreds of pieces or more, the front kitchen window lays in ruins on the front lawn. You wince, back up a little while letting your arms fall to your side. Dirks mouth is permanently frozen in awe at what had just happened._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. You swear a mantra to yourself as the two of you walk over to the pieces._

_“Dad’s gonna flip out.”_

_Dirk pauses for a moment._

_You offer, “we can play it off that someone else did it.”_

_It sounded like a good idea, but then your mother rushed outside in full distress._

_“Oh my , the window, what happened to our window?!” She saw the both of you standing there looking like two guilty animals waiting for a punishment._

_She grabbed both of you by the ear while she dragged you into the house, “Just wait until your father get’s a hold of both of ya’, then you’ll be hurtin’ real good.”_

_You and Dirk wait out the duration of the evening in your shared room, no dinner tonight too. Well, not until father get’s home with the verdict of the situation. He just has control like that._

_It was roughly seven o’clock when he came into your room, belt already in his hand. “Alright, which one of ya’ shits threw tha’ ball?”_

_You swallowed hard as your palms began to sweat, you hated getting the belt. Admitting that you had thrown the ball would ruin your completely awesome day. You had to do what was right though._

_Dave sheepishly stood up, “I did.”_

_You father looks taken back by this, “Alrighty Dave, get over here then and drop your shorts.”_

_Before Dave could take his first step Dirk pulled him back onto his bed by his shoulder, “He didn’t break the window, I did.”_

_Your heart is racing by now. You panic, “What are you doing?!.”_

_Dirk gives you a sharp look. “Don’t lie for me Dave, you know we both know I did it.”_

_“Both of you couldn’ hav’ thrown it, now which one of ya is lyin’?”_

_“I swear I did it” Dirk says, “I put Dave up to take blame, but I can’t go through with it.”_

_Father shook his head, “Should have known, ya’ stupid piece of shit, you always do it don’cha. Now you be forcing your brother to take blame for you, doesn’ that make you coward Dirk. Get over here.”_

_When Dirk approaches your father hit him hard against enough to knock him down onto the ground._

_“Have you forgotten your lines Dirk?”_

_Dirk stifles his ragged breathing from getting the wind knocked out of him, “No father.”_

_“Good, then shall you recite me the ninth one.”_

_Dirk shut his eyes tight and braced himself, “Thou shall not give false testimony against thy neighbor.”_

_“That’s your sin Dirk, now you must pay for forcing your brother to sin for you.” He brutally beat Dirk with the belt, you being unable to watch so you kept your eyes to the wall and covered your ears as your father swore that god doesn’t like children who misbehave and that he was repenting the sin for Dave._

_When father left, your brother had no tears in his eyes. There were no signs of pain behind his expression as he stood on wobbly legs and fell onto his bed, curling into himself._

_You quickly crawled over to him, “Why’d you do that you dumbo, I could’ve taken the blame, I did it after all. I can handle the beating.”_

_He didn’t turn over to face you, but spoke in a strangled whisper, “I can’t stand to see you get hurt.”  
“Yeah well I can’t stand to watch you get beaten for me, Bro.”_

_Dirk hugged around himself tighter as his voice reassured himself that what he was doing for Dave was right, “I don’t want to hear you have to recite to him Dave. I don’t, I really don’t.”_

_You lightly pull Dirk over so you can look at him face to face. He looked soulless, you had never wanted to see him look broken, but you can’t go back now. “Please Dirk, don’t, I swear, DON’T ever take blame again for me. I swear I’ll break your stupid model cars if you do.”_

_You lay down next to him and scoot into his form. He moves his arms from around himself to around your sides. Dirk pulls you in as he nuzzles his nose into the top of your golden mop of hair. You feel his lips move against your scalp as he sighs, “Go ahead Dave, break everyone of ‘em.”_

_You could never break his models though. You look up into his eyes, your own on the verge of waterworks. “I- I-…. Won’t….”  
For the first time you notice your brother’s lips. They are a deep cherry, and full looking. His lips weren’t thin like your own, but looking as if they were meant to soothe away all pains by actions or words. You want to kiss them. Feel them against your own for the first time, you’ve never kissed anyone before. You had never wanted to kiss anyone actually, but now your stomach felt as if it had butterflies inside it._

_You stretch your neck upwards to awkwardly press your lips against his. It only lasted mere seconds before he pulled a paper width away, his eyes flickering downwards to look into your own. Searching for something, something deeper than what appeared on the surface. Your face reddens and heat begins to rise to the tips of your ears.  
You close the gap between you and kiss him. You’re not very sure if two boys, especially brothers, should be kissing, but you feel like it’s the right thing to be doing right now. You open your mouth slightly and kiss against his lips repeatedly, just like how they do it in the films._

_He mustn’t like the way you kiss because he isn’t responding to you. You pull away and are very tempted to just get up and go over to your own bed. Before you could do that though, he’s lifting your chin with his hand and ghosting his lips over your own before lightly tugging at your bottom lip. His hesitantly takes your bottom lip between his own and slowly moves against your frail lips, giving into the fire that burns in the bottom of your heart._

_Your hands move up and tightly grab at his shirt front as you synchronize your lips. Your breathing becomes raged and hard as the intensity of the situation quickens, movements go from slow to moderate paced. He brings a gentle hand up to your cheek as you begin to hover over him. Your new upward position allows you kiss more heavily against his plumped lips. Your mouth was starting to grow sore from your lack of experience in this field, but that wasn’t going to stop you. You’re Dave Strider, who kisses just like the real big fish do... well correction, you did, until you accidentally bumped your teeth into his out of excitement and loss of stamina._

_Your hands loosen their grip as you push your face downwards into his chest to hide your embarrassment, “ ‘m sorry....”._

_You hear Dirk snort out of amusement as he places a reassuring hand on the back of your neck and rubs gently, while the other pulls you into his side and holds around you as if he were to let go you would surely slip away._

_He doesn’t reply back, but you know that he wouldn’t judge your inexperience._

_The two of you spend what felt like an eternity like that. His breath eventually evened out, the constant circles rubbed against your skin abruptly stopped, and his grip around you loosened up. His chest rose and fell to a silent beat._

_You turn your head on his chest and stare absent-mindedly at the cross hanging overhead._

_Dirk was just like Jesus you know, he would die for the people he loved. Dirk always took blame for the mistakes you make, always justifying the action with the fact that he doesn’t want you to have to go through what he has. Your father said earlier that he was repenting a sin, but what your father really didn’t know was that Dirk was being selfless, just like Jesus himself. Didn’t father want him to be like the holy man? Didn’t he know that Dirk had never sinned for as long as Dave had been alive? Didn’t he know that Dave was the one who needed to do this repenting that he always relied on, didn’t he?_

_Your lips still felt heavy and scorched from the shared kiss earlier. Trailing fingers across the bruised pair, you are pretty sure that it is alright to kiss your brother._


	3. Sorry, I'm not sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told in Dirk's perspective.

It’s around five o’clock and you are the only one in the garage right now. Being able to work much later than all of your coworkers gives you time to have silence in your working space. 

See, they all have families and wives with children to go home to and feed, but you. You don’t have it so great. You don’t have sniveling brats and golden retrievers to great you at the front door. You don’t have a wife to kiss, nor want a wife to kiss, and be welcomed home in such a grandeur manner. Sure, you might not have everything they have but it’s not like you don’t have anything at all.

You have your little brother, Dave, and your favorite puppet, Cal. That’s about all you need to be happy with even if you lived in a house with shit wallpaper and a shitty car. They’re just about all you’ve ever cared for after all. Except now, you would actually care if the garage actually had a fan or that new AC unit thing because it feels like 101 degrees in here. 

Sweat drips from your forehead as you mindlessly wipe the side of your nose. You bend into the hot metal and tighten some loose nuts. You straighten your back out as you reach in further with your other hand to grasp and feel around the engine.  
You drop your wrench haphazardly to your side as you wipe the grime from your hands onto a nearby towel. This clunker sure wasn’t going to get fixed at this rate. It had a blown carburetor and the oil pan was leaking. Easy fix, if only you could wrap your mind around it. You just can’t seem to zone out like you normally do today.

Hearing the sound of bells, you look through the thick glass window that separates the garage from the customer service room. Suddenly your gaze transfixes on your younger brother casually walking in through the front door, plopping himself down into one of the chairs. 

What day was it? Oh yeah, Wednesday. No wonder he’s here, he’s always here on Wednesday’s. It’s like the unofficial hang out with your brother until we can get a burger later day for Dave. Whatever, just as long as he doesn’t come in to bother you, you’re cool with that.

You resume, or try to, with what you were doing. You begin cleaning off some grease that had been smudged by your hands with a rag. You check the oil in the engine as well, just as you had suspected the car was as dry as a bone. That’s probably why the stupid broad had brought it to you in the first place; lady probably didn’t even know how to properly change her oil. Pity, her husband must be really useless to have to bring it to the shop.

But now you hear the sound of bells again. Curiously you look up once again, but only to come face to face with a large pair of knockers.

You pull away in an instant and hear sudden giggles coming from the girl with said knockers. 

“Sorry Dirk, didn’t mean to get so close.” 

Dirk only knew one girl who giggled that prominently. She had soft golden curls that hugged around her face, and strangely pink eyes. Sure, it wasn’t too strange seeing that he had orange while Dave had red eyes, but it still made it hard for Dirk to have eye contact with her when they spoke. She wore a white dress with pink trim, and always had some sort of cat thing on her. Today she just so happened to be wearing cat earrings. 

“It’s fine, what are you doing here Roxy?”

She patted the hunk of metal hard next to her hip, “checking on my new car actually, my mom brought it in today had some engine problems or somethin’ like tha’.”

You make a sort of ‘hmm’ noise from the back of your throat as you bend down into the hood again to resume what she had interrupted you from. 

She puts both hands on the side of the car to look down into the hood at what you were working on. Her eyes seemed bright and interested in what you were doing, but you know Roxy well enough to know that the poor thing probably couldn’t even tell you where you pump the gas in at.

“So Dirk,” she pauses as you move to grab the wrench again, “You doing anything tonight?”  
“Yeah kinda, why?”

She fiddled with the front of her dress, “I was just wondering, if you wanted to hang out or something, maybe see a film or catch some dinner?”

You remove yourself from her presence as you walk over to the workbench adjacent to the car, “Can’t Roxy, spending it with Dave tonight.”

Roxy stuck out her lip in some sort of pout that she probably thinks would woo you into going with her plans instead, “Awww, but Dirk we haven’t hung out in forever and besides ya’ see Dave all the time, can’t ya’ just spend one tinsy-winsy evening with me, pleasssee.” 

Girls just like to give guys crap don’t they. They always like the parade themselves around with their pretty little dresses and their tiny little innocent voices to just pull at men’s heart strings. And heaven forsake if they don’t get their way. Tensely, you rub at your temples, “I really just can’ Rox, I mean tomorro’ if ya want but like I said today just isn’t a good day.”

Her mouth contorts into a sagging frown as her eyebrows furrow. Agitated now, she pats the metal one last time “fine then Dirk, I guess you just don’ like me anymore.”

“Oh come on Rox, you know I can’t just abandon Dave, the kid practically waits for Wednesday to roll around, I can’t put him second today, I’m sorry but that’s how it’s got to be.”

Roxy stomps her foot on the ground as she crosses her arms in front of her huffing chest, “Once Dirk, just once would you stop trying to be so cold to me.”

You turn around, steadying yourself against the workbench with your hands behind you, “Now wait a minute Rox, wha’s that supposed to mean?”

Roxy’s defensive stance drops as she began walking towards you. She swayed her hips seductively while becoming way too close for comfort. “Well you never call or hang out anymore, I just…” she grows closer, running a hand down the front of your chest, “…miss you is all. Dirk, I miss hanging out and havin’ some fun once in a while, don’cha miss it, too?”

You swat her hand away as you push past her defiantly, knowing all too well what she wants from you, “Sorry Rox, but I’ve got more important things to tend to.” 

Dropping her saucy attitude, she let out a huff as she grabbed her purse from the workbench. Walking with a slight bounce to her step she stops and turns around before heading out the door, “you’re a real joker you know that Dirk, a real funny guy. Fine, call me later though; please promise you’ll call me later.”

“We’ll see, can’t promise anything though.” With that she was gone, and you were slightly relieved that she was out of your hair. You love Roxy like a sister, even though she probably wouldn’t like to hear that, but sometimes she can be a real pain in the ass. More of a pain in the ass than Dave, and that’s saying a lot.

You decide to call it a night and clean up the place a bit before poking your head out to see what Dave is doing in the front office. Sitting patiently in the office chair was Dave, who was writing something down in that bright red journal he always has on him.

Swooping in silently you manage to make him jump with the sudden breath down his neck as you try to read what he is writing. Immediately closing his journal, he turns to face you, “you mind, kinda’ got personal space that you’re invading right now.”

“Ya’ hungry?” You don’t know why you even bother to ask.

“Course bro, let’s get some food cus’ I’m starved.”

The two of you lock up the building before you make your way over to the old beaten up cobalt blue Chevy your parents so generously gave to you guys before passing away. Getting in was always a pain because the doors stuck, so the both of you have to practically yank the doors open. It’s a running joke between the two of you that if you were both broken down on a train track and a train was coming, you’d both die because the stupid doors would coincidentally seal completely shut that day. Like right now as you yank open the drives door and plop down into the worn out cushion.

It takes the car a second to start up, of course with you doing your daily coaxing of ‘come on ol’ skippy’ or ‘don’ die on me now’ to it. You take the two of you down to the usual diner, sit in the usually spot, and both of you always order the exact same thing, which happens to be a cheeseburger. Dave usually is too sissy to eat it with everything, so he usually get’s it without all the veggies.

“So how was school?”

“Surprising, got back the chemistry test from last week and I actually didn’t do too bad on it, got a B.”

“That’s pretty good kiddo, seeing that you never study.” 

“I have too studied before, you just never see me ‘cus you’re never home.”

You laugh to yourself a bit at the thought of Dave actually picking up a book and reading it without it being a comic book, “Sure thing Dave.” 

A few moments of silence pass before the waitress comes with the food. You both pig out as usual, the burger being cooked to perfection every time. It was about halfway through the meal when you realized that Dave was sporadically glancing up at you.

You catch eye contact with him causing him to look back down at his plate. “What?”

Dave stirs the straw in his milkshake around a bit before taking a large gulp. If Dave has something to say he acts like this, or is unable to form his sentences without a small stutter. Not really knowing what actually caused his little fits while telling you something strikes terribly in your heart.

“Jus’… nothin’.” He speaks out before taking another sip of his milkshake.

Before you know it you’re paying the bill and the two of you are making your way back out into the darkness towards the car. You both get settled in the vehicle and start driving back home, but Dave is speaking now. “Why was Roxy at the shop today?”

“Her mom dropped off her car and she was jus’ checkin’ up on it was all.” Dave was silent. You look over at him quickly before turning your attention back at the road, “You didn’t like it that she was there did you.”

He didn’t answer but you know what he was thinking. You know that Dave has always had this silent grudge against Roxy, but you’re not going to investigate into it any further than just knowing it exists.

“I just don’ like the way… she acts.”

“You mean you don’t like her drinking habits?”

More silence. Then his answer, brief but sharp “she’s just a drunkard, I don’t see why you even associate yourself with such trash.”

“Roxy isn’t trash Dave, her family is very well-off and her father owns part of the oil company here in Texas.”

“That’s her family though Dirk, SHE is trash. SHE is a drunk whore.”

You bite your tongue to stop yourself from saying anything else, “Whatever Dave, being courteous is always nice and it wouldn’t hurt you once in a while.”

Dave snarled a snide remark while mindlessly watching the road, “Mother wouldn’t have approved of her.” 

“Yeah, well mother really isn’t here to control us anymore now is she Dave.”

He didn’t reply back to you, but instead chewed on his bottom lip silently. You shouldn’t have said that. You really shouldn’t have, you know how close Dave was to your mother. Even though your mom wasn’t what he thought she was, he was still very close to her, closer than your father.

Dave put his face up close against the windows glass, fogging up a small circle with each breath. You were almost home when Dave suddenly jerked away from the window and practically demanded, “Bro pull over the car.”

“What? Why?”

“PULL OVER THE CAR DIRK.” Dave looked on the verge of tears, something had gotten to him. 

You pulled over the car, and in an instant Dave had the sticky door fully open as he rolled out of the side of car, gagging. You could hear the vile sounds of his heaving as he vomited outside.

“Oh, Christ Dave, shit, are you okay?” You reach over hesitantly to lightly rub his back.

Dave eventually sat back up in the car seat, wiping away at his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Fuck, I feel so sick right now.” He slumped back against the worn away leather while grasping at his stomach. 

You lean over to touch his forehead to feel if he had a fever. His head was a little warmer than usual, “Shit, let’s get you home.” You drive as quickly home as ol’ skippy could take you.

You had to carry Dave out of the car and into the house because his legs apparently felt worse than jell-o. Dave’s sudden fatigue made you even more worried. You took him into his room and laid him on top of his bed. You rushed into the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth, returning only to find that Dave had just slightly vomited on his shirt. 

You sigh as you go into his drawer and pull out a fresh shirt. Helping Dave up, you peel away the stained shirt from his body to put on his clean one. Slowly pulling back the covers and you help him crawl into his bed. 

Patting at his forehead with the cold cloth he looked up at you with drooping eyes, “Bro I’m sorry, I’m sorry I threw up, I just… I don’…” You can distinctly smell vomit still on his breath.

You shushed him quickly before he could say more, “shit happens’, so don’ worry about it okay. Get some rest now.”

He feebly shakes his head as he closes his strained eyes. You lean down and press a small kiss to his temple before you get up to leave the room.

Before you could successfully exit the room Dave had let out a strangled cry, “Wait! Bro?”

“hmmm,”

His voice strayed as if he was unsure. “…could you stay in here for a little longer?”

It was a silent plead for you not to leave him alone, how could you deny him that. Going back you sit down on the side of his bed and stroke his hair with one hand soothing him into sleep, just like when you were younger. 

Dave reaches out one hand from underneath his duvet and quickly snatches up your free hand, lacing fingers within fingers. You bring his hand up to your lips and press soft caring kisses to each of his knuckles then stroke at his skin with the pad of your thumb.

“Thank you.” He muttered as his eyes fluttered shut.


	4. But come what may I know I must have you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, italicized is a memory. Sorry about the slow plot, I'll try to speed things up a little bit.

**If I were to lose all the world and its treasures  
Who cares, let it be as it may  
As long as I have you beside me  
I'll always be happy that way  
Say I'll never see the rain again  
And say I'll never hear a sweet refrain again  
And say that I was wrong and I'm to blame again  
But darling, say you're mine again**

Today was the first day of the rainy season in Texas. You walked slowly behind side Egbert and Vriska, who were mindlessly swinging their intertwined hands like golf putters. The three of you were headed for Egbert’s house, his dad had invited you all over for dinner. You really liked it at John’s house. It was so clean and reserved, nothing like your homes current state. Your house always had dirty dishes or laundry scattered about. You were supposed to be the one doing the cleaning while your brother worked, but hey you’re a busy guy with a life.

As you walked behind the couple you could hear them chattering away about their days. Sometimes you wish that you had a partner like John did, someone who is caring and compassionate. Vriska was more widely known as a mean person at school, but you knew and John knew that she really was nice deep down inside her thick, layered onion of a heart. You kind of liked her though, and were happy that she and Egbert had finally hooked up after years of playing a love game of cat and mouse.

Putting your hands behind your head as you walked the crooked path you felt the first drop of water hit you on the nose. Then a second on your cheek, while the third being visible on your sleeve. You looked upwards, another drop hitting your shades.

You can hear Vriska begin to panic as the rain cloud busted and rain now plummeted in a large quantity at a high velocity. John quickly pulled off his coat and put it over Vriska’s head and shoulders to prevent her from getting soaked even though he was going to get completely drenched, what a gentleman.

They began to run as his house was in sight, calling back to you to hurry up. Casually, you picked up your pace. You didn’t bother putting up your hood or shield yourself from the bombardment.

You really do dislike the rain though.

x-x-x-x

_Walking through the front door you were drenched. It had began to pour rain halfway home and now all you wanted to do was relieve yourself from your dripping garments. The house was warm and smelled faintly of rosemary. Mother must be cooking up supper already which hopefully would be soup, seeing that it was the beginning of a very cold winter season in Texas._

_“Dave is that you” Your mother’s sweet voice called from within’ the kitchen. She stepped from around the kitchen doorway to find you standing in the foyer, puddle at your feet._

_“Heaven’s sake Dave, go dry off before you catch a cold.”_

_“Yes ma’am” you reply as you slip off your shoes._

_“Wash up too so you can come set the table.”_

_“Yes ma’am” you reply again. You go to scamper off to the bathroom but she stops your abruptly, “Dave, you haven’t seen Dirk today have you?”_

_“No I haven’t,” and that was the truth. You hadn’t seen Dirk since this morning actually, and he didn’t walk with you home either today. You recall him saying something to you about being busy after school, but you don’t always pay attention when you should._

_She shakes her head as she rolls her eyes, “alright, hurry up now.” Dirk does this something, just goes off without saying anything to anybody. It’s like he just assumes that you don’t need to know where he is or what he is doing all the time. You don’t really care, but your mother and father surely do._

_Making it to the bathroom you quickly dry off and replace your dampened clothes with fresh ones. You wash up as well before you scurry back out into the dining room to set the table. Four placemats for four people, though you are pretty sure that Dirk won’t be joining the rest of the family for dinner tonight._

_As you had hoped, mother had in fact made delicious homemade soup. The three of you sit down together, says grace together, and eat to the sound of heavy rain together, but yet not together. There had always been a great divide between you and your parents._

_After dinner, the three of you sat in the living room. You sat in the comfort of your mother’s arms as she knitted while father paced the room. It was about eight o’clock now, and father’s patience grew weak with your brother._

_“You know pacing isn’t going to make him show up any faster, so would you please sit down. Your constant movements are making me feel nauseous.” You mother quipped as she expertly knotted another row._

_Your father snorted, “Well he isn’t here yet, it’s late, and I don’t have the faintest idea where Dirk could be. For all we know he could have run away.”_

_“Oh hush, Dirk would never.”_

_“You don’t know that. ‘m going to go look for him.” Your father began for the door._

_“Don’t do that, he’s going to show up. Just give him a little longer.”_

_“I do what I please, and I want to go look for him, you can’t stop me.” Now opening the door, your father was gone._

_Your mother sighed and let out the most pathetic plea for him to stay. It would do no good though because father was already gone._

_What if Dirk had ran away? He’s never been gone this long before without warning your family, or telling you first at least. You let out a soft yawn as you snuggle into your mother warm busom. Closing your eyes the constant nagging in the back of your head screamed that Dirk might not come back. That meant that you’d never see his vibrant orange eyes pierce through the night as the two of you whisper till the sun rise. Never feel the stability he gives you, the safety. If Dirk doesn’t show up, then who’s going to defend you from the constant battle within your household? You pressed your nose further into the warmth as these thoughts left knots in your stomach until your mind evenly blanks._

_\-----_

_You’re suddenly being awoken by something quietly slipping into your bed. Eyes darting to the figure, you can make out the shadow as being that of Dirk, who you’ve come accustomed to sleeping in the same bed with as of lately. Now under the covers he softly lays his head right next to yours on your pillow._

_“What time is it?” You groggily ask him as pulls the duvet back up around your shoulders._

_“Three a.m.,” he whispers as he folds his arms around your slender waist._

_You can feel the presence of his gaze, but you can’t physically see where he is looking at right now being that your room is pitch-black. How you want to see his orange eyes, “Where were you today?”_

_“Out” His breath is hot against your face, you guess that his face is a lot closer to yours than you can expected. You can smell a faint scent of strawberries radiating from him._

_“That doesn’t really answer my question.”_

_No reply._

_“I thought you weren’t going to ever come back.”_

_He tightens his arms around your waist bringing you closer into him,“ ‘m here now, does it matter?”_

_You begin to feel slightly flustered, “Yes it does.”_

_An airy kiss was pressed to your lips, “Don’t worry about it.”_

_Another kiss was stolen from your lips before you willingly accept and press back. You slowly move your head back as you can feel your brothers gaze again. You hug around him tightly as he brings one hand up to the back of your head, massaging lightly at your scalp._

_You sigh deeply. It really does bother you when Dirk get’s like that, being all secretive about junk. You’ve never kept a secret from him, so why should he keep secrets from you. You’re pretty sure you’re entitled to know. At one point in time though, you did have to keep a secret from your brother, a secret that is now known between the two of you. A secret of denial, of affection, loathing, but most undeniably love._

_“Dave…”_

_Your mind is pulled out of its thought. “Yeah” you whisper against his shoulder._

_“Do you love me Dave?”_

_Of course you did. “Why?”_

_His hand tickles you as it ghosted up and down your shoulder, “Yes or no…. do you love me?”_

_You slowly try to figure out why he is even asking. He should just know, shouldn’t he? “Course I do, idiot.”_

_Your position changes as your brother presses your back against the bed. You can feel the pressure of his hands on the pillow next to your head as he steadies himself above you. He lets weight drop as he straddles your hips. He grows closer, his hot breath yet again on your face. “Do you think you should love me?” He asks in such an unsteady tone, something that you rarely hear from him._

_What the hell does he want from you, “nothing wrong in loving my brother right.”_

_“But what kind of love Dave, just what kind of love are we talking about here. Eros or Agape love, Dave.”_

_“What the hell does that even mean; agape and crap.” Seriously, is he really doing this right now, “why are you being weird.”_

_“Because isn’t allowing me to kiss you for the past few months kind of weird, or letting me sleep in your bed for no reason at all beyond wanting to cuddle with you a little weird Dave.”_

_Your face reddens and if it wasn’t for the complete darkness would Dirk have seen it. Your voice drops to a low whisper “…what are you getting at.”_

_He nervously nips at your bottom lip, and for the second time in your life you hear his voice shake, “I… I think, I think well….this has gone on a little too long. Dave you’re so young, I feel like I’m robbing you of your youth.”_

_“ ‘m not that much younger than you, and if I didn’ want this still I’d say so. ‘m pretty committed to you, whether you like it or not.”_

_“Don’t say that, you’re not mine Dave, you c-can’t be mine,” your brother shook his heavy head solemnly as he choked up his words, “You’re just sayin’ that, and ‘m forcin’ you aren’t I. You’re not mine Dave and-and you’re going to hate me forever when you get a little older.”_

_Your head spun around his meaningless words, “Stop.”_

_“No, I can’t Dave, I just worry that I’ve already hurt you but I don’t want to hurt you anymore, I’d die if I found out I really messed you up permanently from this. It’s against everything I’ve been raised to believe, it’s morally wrong Dave.”_

_“Since WHEN did you even care about that moral mumbo-jumbo? You always told me to ignore it, and quite frankly I think you should ignore it too.”_

_His body quivered slightly, and you think he’s going to lose it for a moment. It’s Dirk though, you’ve never even seen him lose composure when getting a beating, so why would he break now. “We’re just paving a way to hell with these actions. You just don’ get it Dave, you don’ get it. He’s going to get us; he’s going to make us stop one way or another and when he does ‘m not going to be able to repair it like I usually do Dave. ‘m to blame for all this mess Dave, we’re never going to be able to BE what we are again.”_

_Frightened by the way Dirk is rambling on you shake his shoulders to try and knock some sense into him, “just stop it! I know what we’re doin’ is wrong, but who said it wasn’ right ? If ‘m okay with it, so should you. So stop worrying you baby, I want to be yours, I’ve shown you I can handle it so let me make my own decision for once.”_

_“I can’t force you to be mine….”_

_“And you aren’t, I want to be yours.” You wipe underneath his puffy eyes with your thumb. “No one is going to smite us for something no one knows about.”_

_The sudden raise in his voice caused you to flinch, “But he DOES know Dave, or at least he will know. He’s watching us all the time Dave, you can’t escape his verdict. His punishments will harm us far worse than fathers ever have.”_

_The next sound reverberated off the walls louder than his voice. You had used the back of your hand to smack Dirk across the face. You hated it as your hand moved across his face it had faint dew left on it from the newly formed wet lines running down Dirk’s cheek. You pause as you take a deep breath, being on the verge of crying yourself. “Just. Fucking. Shut. Up. You’re really wearing yourself out with that shit.”_

_Fuck this phony religion crap, you hate it when Dirk goes into these fits where his brain is working ten times harder than it should about everything, he gets that way with just about everything at least once. You hate it that your father has pounded that shit into his brain. The same shit that Dirk always told you to stay away from is now ruining what the two of you have fallen into within the past four months. You hate it that you have to hit him to make his shaking halt, but sometimes you have to take charge of the situation because Dirk has a weak side he only allows to show around you._

_Dirk was stunned at the fact that you, yes YOU, had actually hit him. It not only hurt him, but it hurt you as well. You really don’t like being violent towards your brother. He was silent for a while, but you didn’t want to give him any opportunity to start running his accursed mouth again._

_So, not wanting to hear him preach to you beyond what has been said with the virtuous religion chicken shit you lean up and crush your lips against his own. You can feel him being taken aback by your bold move, but eventually melts into your smaller pair of lips. He brings his hands up to cup your cheeks as your kiss begins to take a turn for the better._

_The room suddenly feels a hundred degrees and you want to take off your shirt, but you don’t. His lips are very warm against yours. His tongue darts out and prods at the crease in your lips._

_If this was your first rodeo you would surely have pulled away, but it wasn’t. You graciously allowed him entrance to your cavernous mouth as his tongue went to work practically doing pirouettes around your mouth. He mischievously prodded at your own tongue, teasing it by pulling away every time you began to strike back. Drool ran from the corners of your mouth as he sucked at your tongue._

_Biting your bottom lip now, you could feel his razor sharp teeth pierce through the skin. A coppery taste flowed between the two mouths. He sat up and wiped away the saliva from the corners of his mouth with the back of sleeve. How you wish you could see his eyes right now._

_“I want to see you, please….” You whisper as you bring a hand up to stroke his face._

_He nods against your hand and gets up to open the blinds. The light from the moon flooded into the room filling up the empty spaces with new found shapes and shadows. Dirk returned over you, pressing a needy kiss against your hurting lips._

_Still feeling as if you were going to die from a heatstroke you sit upwards and remove your shirt. Immediately afterwards your brother is kissing and sucking at your neck. An apology is made with each new press of lips against your skin. You scratch behind his ear as you want to form the words ‘I love you’, but you just can’t bring yourself to speak right now. His mouth encloses around your adams apple and he begins to do that weird kissing thing to it that you don’t really like too much._

_“Dirkkk….” You whine as you try to push his mouth off your adams apple. He moves to the side of your neck and bites down softly. You don’t like it when he kisses at your neck because he leaves marks. Just last week he left two large bruises on the side of your neck, and you had to lie to your mother that you had just gotten hit in the neck during recess by the baseball. It was such a terrible lie, but the sad thing was that she actually was sold to your story. Of course she was, there was no way she wasn’t going to believe you, you’re her ‘baby’._

_Dirk murmurs a sorry against your neck as he moves down to a less exposed part of your body. He begins to mark your collarbone and shoulder instead with his persistently passionate gnawing._

_His fingers trace up and down your stomach soothingly. He trails light kisses down your chest to your naval. He dips his tongue into it causing your stomach to flip in delight before kissing around your flattened belly. His kisses trail to your side then up to your ribs, making sure to kiss each one before going on._

_Curiously Dirk ran his tongue over your nipple. Your breath hitched quickly as you looked down, you could see him playful. “Don’t do that.” Your raucous whisper was louder than intended as you pushed his mouth away._

_It was no use because as soon as you pushed him away his mouth was back over the nipple, hovering over it. Slowly his tongue darts out of his mouth and licks the very tip of your nipple before pressing his tongue flesh against it. Putting your arms loosely around his neck you hiss as he begins to suckle. His teeth grab onto the flesh, tugging it upwards between light bites. His mouth leaves the sensitive which caused you to let out a rather unhappily aspirated noise. Dirk rubs at the empty area with two fingers as his mouth trails over to tug at your other one. This pattern between soft bites and massages continued until you were painfully hard. Feeling a sudden rush to your groin area one of your hands mechanically grip into his hair._

_“nnnnph” you softly groan out as you bring your other hand down to the front of your pajamas and paw at the forming lump. Dirk takes no notice in your actions, so you firmly pull at his hair causing his head to jerk upwards. He looks into your eyes before darting his stare down to your hand. The corners of his mouth turn upwards ever so slightly as he amusingly smirks at you._

_‘Please’ you mouth to him desperately. Smirk now gone his face was painted with seriousness. He stiffens momentarily as if contemplating whether or not to actually listen to you. If Dirk does do what you’re asking him to, it’d be the first time. The two of you have only stuck to your upper halves, kissing and touching, nothing too intimate. But this, this would be pushing the boundaries._

_His choice was clear as he craned upwards to ravage your mouth while his hand made its way down to your hemline. Trembling slightly, he pushes your fumbling hand out of the way as he gives you a light squeeze through your pants._

_Was it so wrong that your brother did exactly what you wanted? Was it wrong when his hand slipped inside the front of your pants, past your underwear to grab at your growing member? If it is, then god strike you dead because right now you are anxiously biting at your lower lip to keep quiet as he threads his fingers around your shaft._

_His pace starts excruciatingly slow. Closing your eyes, you impatiently buck your hips to grind your dick against his palm. You just want to get this over with already. Every time you thrust your hips though Dirk releases the hold around you and his hand retracts a hair out of your pants. This had to be some control thing Dirk was into because it was only when you stilled and waited patiently for him to continue did his hand return to work. His thumb traced upwards over the vein to press over the slit on your head. Dirk rubbed the precum around until his hand went back down to pump at your base. Opening your eyes halfway you salaciously gaze at Dirk. Dirk was preoccupied by his marvelous work to notice you._

_Your breathing becomes ragged as you let go of your bloody lip to gargle out incoherent whimpers. Finally realizing that you’ve been trying to make eye contact with him, Dirk leaned down to kiss at your sore bottom lip before making a move to your neck, and this time you don’t care. You don’t care if he leaves any marks; you just want him to hurry before your silent noises become more vocal (you of course being afraid you might wake up your parents)._

_Eventually his slickened hand sped up, his hand beating your dick off to some accelerated tempo he created in his head. Head falling back against your pillow you gulp for air. Your breathing only grew harder as you felt yourself growing closer._

_“Uhh, Shi- Dirk, fuck”. You bite at the back of your hand as you feel yourself starting to moan louder from arousal. Your dick felt as if it was going to explode, and unconsciously you began to thrust in time with his hand._

_It only took a few more seconds of this for him to get you off, wiping his sticky hand on the side of your pants after your release. Now lying down next to you, Dirk picked at the tussled hair that had stuck to your sweaty forehead. The two of you were silent as you regained composure letting your body come down from its sudden heightening experience._

_The two of you say nothing because there was no need for words. Your gratitude showed through the silence as you pressed one last kiss to his cheek. As Dirk dozed off the sound of rain hitting against your window kept you wide awake._

_If god was really watching you all the time like Dirk had said earlier; then you really hope he took note on what the two of you had just committed. Homosexuality and a little subtle act of adultery as god himself would probably deem. If you could, the next mass that you attend you’d flip him the birdie, but if your parents saw you doing that they’d probably die. Sadly, Dirk would probably die, too_

**Author's Note:**

> This is unBETA's work, so please pardon all grammatical or spelling errors.


End file.
